Fastening devices, such as a clip secured to a joist by a screw or nail, for connecting a panel to the joist are known from e.g. CA 2 792 923. Also known is a clip device which is secured to a joist by bendable legs that are snapped around the joist, see e.g. DE202009007507U1. A drawback with the known fastening devices is that it is time consuming to assemble the panel to the supporting structure.
The above description of various known aspects is the applicant's characterization of such, and is not an admission that any of the above description is considered as prior art.